Care
by Laali Ariketh
Summary: Naruto is four years old when he mets NightShadow Silverwind a half-demon and half-arkangel who will take him away from all of the evil villagers who only wish to harm Naruto. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Thousands of years he's watched as the world has evolved and evolution has come and gone but still he does not move, even as the wind**

** runs invisible fingers through starry midnight hair, ears, tails, and wings. The wind shifts again as his mood changes to calm and his eyes **

**soon become nothing more than sapphires gleaming dimly in the pale morning light. Hes breaths can be seen as fog and chill sets in and the **

**humans rest in their homes never to be disturbed by one such as he, for he is a gentle soul and does not wish harm upon others like the **

**others do. Just because he is a demonic hybrid doesn't mean he's like all the others. All he wants is someone who cares and someone who's **

**not afraid to show that they care. A window opens as blue eyes and blond hair can be seen. Nightshadow watches as the four year old gets **

**ready for the day this is the first time he has been to this realm in such a long time. Nightshadow's fox like ears twitch as he hears a shower **

**being turned on and a soft yelp because the water was cold. Faster than the human eye Nightshadow was inside the blond boys apartment **

**and heated up the water himself without anyone knowing it. He then turned into a small black fox with sapphire eyes, nine thousand tails, and medium sized wings that were ever changing when the light hit them. **

**/Naruto's POV/ **

**As I came out of the shower that surprisingly became warm I saw a small black fox with sapphire eyes, nine thousand tails, and medium sized wings that were ever changing when the light hit them.**

**The fox was looking around my one room apartment with anger and outrage. I couldn't believe it a fox was showing concern for my **

**wellbeing than the entire village. "Hey little guy whats wrong you look like your looking for something." I said as I watched what I assumed **

**was a male fox. "Well duh. You need something else to eat besides Raman kid, eating too much of it isn't healthy. **

**Come with me and I will show you how to survive out in the wild with a demonic hybrid did you get all of that kid?" The fox asked me as I **

**nodded my head in answer. Right before my eyes the small black fox transformed into a medium sized demon with starry midnight black fox **

**ears, hair, and tails, his eyes instead of being sapphires they were amethyst and his wings were at least 160 ft long with a wing span of **

**200 ft. His clothes were form fitting and looked very warm were as I wasn't even driest and he noticed this but before I could say anything clothes appeared out of nowhere.**

**/Nightshadow's POV/**

**I dragged the blond haired boy out of his apartment with me and the whole entire village stared at us but I think it was more me than him **

**since this is probably the first time they have seen a demon in a human like form before. I just pretended that they didn't exist and went **

**right up to the hokages door knocked then went right in without waiting for an answer. As I had guessed the old man was booked with **

**paperwork that would take him awhile unless he used showed clones to do the paperwork for him or to help him. "Hello I would like to **

**speak with you about the treatment about this young boy I have with me." I said in as calm a voice as I could muster. He looked up at me **

**and he's face showed surprise along with fear for the boy but he needn't worry for the boys safety after all I wouldn't do anything to a kit **

**even a human kit. "You don't have to worry about the boys safety after all I wouldn't do anything to a kit even a human kit. Plus he needs to **

**learn how to blend in with his surroundings, how to adapt to the change of climate, and most importantly how to speak, read, and write in **

**different dialects." I said in a very calm tone that did very little to hide my concern for the blond haired four year old and the old man **

**seamed to notice this. "The boys name is Naruto Uzumaki and he is the son of the fourth hokage who died to protect this village on the day **

**that Naruto was born. Forgive me my name is Sarutobie the 3rd hokage." Sarutobie said in a gruff but gentle and kind way. "My name is **

**Nightshadow and it's a pleasure to met you." I said bowing respectfully to him even though I have not aged a day since my nineteenth **

**birthday and my true age isn't showing through but I thought it would be a good idea to show him respect. He just nodded his head and told **

**me to gather what supplies I would need and so I along with Naruto left him to his paperwork. The villagers soon went back to glaring at **

**Naruto when they realized they weren't going to get anything out of me. I then in turn picked the under weight four year old up and put him **

**on my shoulders. He smiled as I did so and when I reached the shop that held clothes I instantly went in and the shop owner glared at me **

**and I stared directly into his eyes. He looked away first but what ever I picked out for Naruto to wear they always put back saying a **

**'_monster'_ like him doesn't deserve clothes it got to the point where I went right up to the shop keeper as my eyes became ruby red from my **

**anger. "Excuse me but I would like to know what gives you the right to call Naruto a '_monster' _and then to put back what I picked out for **

**him to wear that's crossing the line. I've had it it's no wonder no demonic hybrids come here you're all a bunch of hypocrites to ever see **

**what's in front of you. You never see past what you want to see and if you did you would see a lonely little boy looking out at the world like **

**I did and that's why I decided to take him away from this place."I said in a harsh voice as I went and got Naruto and the things I picked out **

**for him and then I went to the other shops that we needed to visit before we left this place all together for my peoples place. **


	2. Chapter 2

**By Nightshadow Silverwind**

**I do not own Naruto besides the manga and shounen jump versions of it. The only thing I own is Nightshadow and he's my own character and no he's not a Mary Sue. He is going to be Naruto's adopted father figure and Dante is going to be getting his ass kicked by Nightshadow if he miss behaves.**

**Nightshadow: Please review since it makes the writer happy and all flamers with be dealt with by Calcifer who will ' Rantizukon' them and all fairies so please be careful with what you say. Over and out.**

**Chapter Two**

**Someone who cares**

**/Nightshadow's POV/**

**As I looked through the market I kept a close eye on the now nine year old Naruto who has gotten into**

** the habit of pranking people since I was always doing that to my four younger siblings Kyuubie, Jenova, **

**Moonstalker, and Sora. We are back in Konoha village the place where I met Naruto when he was just **

**four years old and took him to the realm where me and my sister Yue lived which we also called our **

**domain but we'll get to that later. The reason why me and Naruto were here is to get him into the ninja **

**school that they could only get into when they reached the age of nine like Naruto, but I was here to get **

**us into a place to live with the hokages consent before I enrolled him in school. So as he and I began to **

**walk side by side the villagers began to gossip about the '_demon brat' _being back to give them a hell of a **

**hard time. As they spoke and glared at Naruto, I glared back at them with golden eyes with catlike pupils. **

**They soon look the other way as we passed them by to the hokage tower where Sarutobie was at **

**working away. As we entered the building many anbu ninja tried to stop us from entering the hokages **

**workroom, but when they saw me they ran the other way so I was able to enter to see Sarutobie and I **

**was shocked at what I saw. The 3rd hokage was surrounded by mountains of paperwork. "Hi Sarutobie. **

**If this is a bad time we can always come back later.", I said in a serious tone of voice but as I said this Sarutobie looked up and he looked happy to see me and Naruto here. " I am so glade to see you **

**Nightshadow and Naruto. Do either of you know how to get rid of this evil paperwork that's the work of Lucifer himself?", Sarutobie asked us and I just looked at him like he was crazy and I'm pretty sure he is. **

**" Well you could always have shadow clones do the work for you, ya know.", I said matter of factly**

**and he just stared at me with a look of pure glee on his face, but the moment was ruined when a six year **

**old kid ran into the room trying to sneak attack Sarutobie but I caught the kid with Naruto's help before **

**the six year old could do anything. It was while I had the six year old in my arms that I noticed that he smelled like Sarutobie so I kind of figured that the kid was Sarutobie's nephew. " Unhand me this instance you jerk.", the child yelled while me and Naruto just stood there staring at him like he grew a second **

**head. " Kid I don't think I will seeing as how your not showing your uncles guests any respect and that just wont do. If you want to be put down then I suggest that you use what little manners you have.", I **

**said in a stern voice as the kid looked up at me and saw my amused expression. " Forgive my nephew's ****ignorance. He's name is Konahamaro and you are correct when you assumed he was my nephew.", **

**Sarutobie said as I put his nephew back down on the ground, when Konahamaro's teacher came bursting **

**in breathless and just stared at his young pupil with a cocky aura about him and I didn't like it one bit so I **

**got down to business with Sarutobie about why I was hear and he seemed happy to let me and Naruto **

**become legal citizens of Konoha. I bowed to him in respect before leaving to get Naruto signed up for the **

**ninja school. It was at the school that I saw a teacher there that had the same white hair as Dante but **

**not the same colored eyes as Dante.**

**I also saw another teacher that Naruto pointed out and said his name is Iruka and that Iruka would **

**probably be his teacher. I just nodded my head in understanding but then I dragged Naruto with me to **

**an office like building that I knew would show us what houses were for sale and how much, but the price **

**would be of no concern for me since me and Yue saved up a lot of money for something like this. So as we **

**walked into the shop a lady greeted us and asked what we're here for so I told her. " Miss we're here **

**looking to buy a house and don't worry about money I've got enough just so long as you don't over **

**charge us without a reason to do so understand ?", I asked her and she nodded her head in understand **

**but when she saw Naruto instead of acting like the rest of the villagers and ninja she smiled at him with **

**such kindness that it warmed my heart but then I learned her name. Right when I learned that her name **

**was Trish my skin turned pale with fear at the fact that she said that Dante and Calcifer were looking for **

**me. " Please Trish I'm begging you don't tell Dante or Calcifer you saw me cause I really wont be able to stand for any more of their mean tricks and nick names.", I told her as my voice cracked since I was close **

**to tears by then, 'cause ever since me, Dante, and Calcifer were kids they would pick on me by calling me **

**emo, goth, or devil when they learned about my heritage. It was after they found out about the fact that **

**me and my family had been born from mother earth's highest mountain range, it was after that, that they **

**started calling me a hieratic. " Don't worry Nightshadow I wont rat you out to them since they've been mean to you since you were a little kid, but I think it's time you started fighting back.", Trish said in an **

**encouraging tone and when I finally looked up I nodded with flames of determination flashing in my eyes **

**as I went over every move that I know. **

**( At 6:00)**

**It was at 6'o clock that I found Dante and Calcifer waiting for me outside of the Hidden Leaf Village. " So **

**the little emo finally showed up it's about time. We were growing tired of waiting for you.", Dante said as **

**he and Calcifer started cracking their knuckles. While I on the other hand summoned my two shadow **

**runed swords that take only one hand to use but before I get into a stance with them I light up the runes **

**I plan on using which are the shadow and ice runes that cause ice and shadow damage to what ever they **

**hit no matter what the person tries to do. I put my left blade in front of me while the other is behind me **

**( like Zidane from FF 9). Dante pulls out his two handed sword while Calcifer just gets into a fist fighting **

**stance before anyone can move I vanish then reappear right behind Dante and punch him right into a wall **

**that will be sporting a crater from the impact of Dante's body and the speed that I sent him into. While I **

**was just standing there Calcifer punched me into a tree but I landed on the tree ( imagine the way Tifa **

**landed when she was fighting Loz and you'll have it.) and then pushed off of it and gave Calcifer the **

**fright of his life when he saw me start fighting like my demon blood commanded me to. So it was around 8 **

**when I got back to the house that me and Naruto now lived in with the help of Trish of course. I was so **

**glade that she helped me realize that there are times when I should just teach my tormentors a lessen that they soon wont forget. On my way back I saw a strange figure fallowing me yet I couldn't make out **

**who the person was even though I have always been able to see things clearly in the dark but it was like **

**this figure had something on them that didn't allow me to see them at all so I thought it was odd when **

**that weired figure started to follow me.**

**Silverwind: Please review cause they make me update faster.**

**Nightshadow: And please remember that flamers will be dealt with by me.**


End file.
